Sibuna 20
by McTivaRusher
Summary: Eddie joins Sibuna and issues arise when Nina and Eddie become closer. What are they hiding? How will it all end? Mainly Sibuna & Neddie, semi-Fabina & Peddie. Two more chapters to come, so come back and see if I've updated. Disclamer: I own the story-line, nothing else, so don't sue. R & R, please! Thanks Bunches!
1. Chapter 1

**Sibuna 2.0**

Summary: Eddie joins Sibuna. Issues arise between Peddie and Fabina when Nina and Eddie become closer. What will Fabian and Patricia do? How will everything end? Will Sibuna part ways as a result of everything? Disclaimer: I own the storyline, that's it, so don't sue. Read and review, please! Thanks! A/N: many thanks to Weaselette01 for her help with this fic! She's an awesome Beta! Here's the first chapter of the story. **House Of What Ifs Fic(kinda)**

It's the start of another school year for the residents of Anubis House. Jerome, Mara, and Joy have already arrived at the house and are waiting for everyone else to show up. Five minutes later, Mick and Fabian arrive and there's hugs galore. Patricia, Amber, and Alfie show up right behind them and the hugging starts all over again. They decide to wait until everyone has arrived to talk about what they did over the break, so they talk about other things. Amber looks at Patricia and Fabian and sees that they both have worried looks on their faces. She pulls them aside and says, "I know that the pair of you are worried about Nina and Eddie and why, but there's nothing to be worried about. They care about the pair of you, so they wouldn't hurt the pair of you, by cheating. Give it a week or two and everything will be back to normal." They thank her for the advice and realize that they were acting silly. Ten minutes later, Nina and Eddie show up, talking and laughing, like old friends. When they walk into Anubis House and enter its lounge, everyone gets up and hugs them, happy to have the gang back together again. When Nina gets to Fabian, they hug and kiss hello. Patricia and Eddie do the same, but there's more bickering than kissing. They all take turns telling each other what they did over the break. As they finish up, Trudy walks in and hugs them each hello and says, "Supper will be in one hour, so you'd better head to your rooms and get yourselves situated." They nod their heads yes and head to their respective rooms.

**Nina and Amber's Room**

Nina and Amber enter their room and start to put their things away. As they do, they talk about everything, except Eddie. Nina brings up Sibuna and the girls agree that it will start up again. Finally, Nina, who knows Amber's been wondering about Eddie, speaks up and says, "Eddie and I are friends, that's all. We've gotten close since last year, but we don't like each other that way. I love Fabian, but I can't speak for how he feels about Patricia. I do know that he would never hurt her." Amber replies, I'm glad that the pair of you have gotten closer, as long as you don't hurt them." "Me and Eddie could NEVER hurt them. They mean too much to the two of us. He cares about them like I do. We're just close because of the Chosen One/Osirian thing, that's all", says Nina. Amber tells her that everyone in Sibuna expects them to be close since Eddie is her Osirian. Then Amber asks, "Is it weird having two guys that are totally devoted to protecting you?" Nina replies, "It's a little weird, but it is what it is. I just hope they don't fight over who gets to save me every time I'm in danger, since trouble tends to find me a lot." Amber looks at Nina and says, "Yeah, no kidding!" The two girls laugh because they both know it's true. The girls spend the last fifteen minutes finishing up getting settled and head down to dinner.

Trudy says to everyone, "Supper is almost ready so you can sit in the lounge until it's time to eat. Fabian, Eddie, could the pair of you be dears and set the table?" to help her by setting up the table. The guys follow her into the kitchen area and get started preparing the table for them all to eat. The two guys barely talk to one another, except when necessary. Nina and Patricia look at one another. Nina asks, "Why are they acting like they hate one another?" Patricia replies, "No idea!" Everyone else sits in the lounge and they start talking. Nina and Amber are sitting next to each other on the sofa, so Nina turns to her and says, "I want to call a Sibuna meeting tonight at mid-night, in our room. Tell Patricia and Alfie and I'll tell Fabian." "What for?", Amber asks. She replies, "I'd rather wait until we're all together to tell you, okay?" Amber tells her that she'll tell them about the time and location of the meeting. Nina smiles and says "Thanks!" Trudy walks into the lounge and lets them know that supper is ready, so they get up and head to the table to eat.

During supper, everyone's enjoying the food and talking about what's to come in the new school year. Nina, who's sitting next to Fabian, turns to him and says," I would like to call a Sibuna meeting tonight, at mid-night, in my room." "I'll be there!", says Fabian. Amber's sitting next to Patricia, who's sitting next to Alfie, so she quietly tells Patricia about the meeting and then tells her to tell Alfie the same information. Then, Patricia turns to Alfie and tells him about the meeting and he tells her that he'll be there. She turns back to Fabian and quietly tells him, "I've told Alfie and we'll both be there."

They finish eating and decide to hang out, before they have to get ready for bed. They part ways and go to their respective rooms, to get ready for bed.

**Nina and Amber's Room**

The two girls are getting their room ready for the meeting that Nina's called. Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia are waiting for mid-night to come, so they can sneak out of their rooms and head to the girls' room.

Mid-night arrives and Nina hears a knock on their door. She walks over to the door and opens it, letting them in. Nina waits for them all to sit sown, and then says," I would like to start by telling you that there's a reason for why I've called this meeting." She pauses for a few moments, and then says, "I want to invite Eddie into Sibuna." She takes a few moments and decides to look at Patricia's face, first, to see how she's reacting. They all sit in silence for a few minutes and then Nina asks, "Well?" Amber and Alfie agree to invite him into the group, Patricia says that having Eddie in Sibuna would make her relationship with him go smoother than it went the year before and that it makes sense for him to be in the group, since he is the Osirian. Fabian's doesn't say anything at first because he's not sure of his feelings about the subject. Nina looks at Fabian and can tell that he's not sure, so she tells him, "Patricia's right, it does make sense to invite him in. He's my Osirian and he'll need all the protection that Sibuna has to offer." Fabian thinks about what she said and says," You make sense... Let's invite him." Nina is happy that they've agreed to let Eddie into their little group. They sit and discuss how to tell him and who will do the telling. They decide on two things: that they should tell him the first chance that he's alone in the next morning, together and that he should know what they've been doing since day one. They say good night to each other and Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie leave the girls' room and head to their rooms. Patricia and Nina, along with the other Sibunas, are happy that Eddie will soon know the truth.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone's sitting at the table eating breakfast. Patricia tells Eddie that she has to talk to him about something after they eat. He asks, "What about?" She replies, "I can't tell you, but it's important." He tells her okay and then shrugs his shoulders.

Breakfast is over, so Patricia and Eddie get up from the table and head to his room to talk. As she does, she nods her head sightly to the others to follow. The others nod back and get up, too.

Eddie and Patricia walk to Fabian and Eddie's room, where they all decided to talk to him. Once in the room, Patricia tells him that while he knows what she was basically doing last year, he doesn't know about everything that she did last year, nor about the year before. He looks at her with a confused look on his face and asks her to explain. She says, "For me to explain, I have to bring other people into the room, is that okay?" "Who?", he replies. She responds, "Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber." He nods his head and she walks to the door and opens it. The others walk in and Nina asks Eddie to sit down. He says, "I'd rather stand! What's going on?" The Sibunas look at one another and then Patricia speaks, "Eddie, there's something we have to tell you. Last year, we did things that were dangerous. You know what the end result was, but you don't know everything. You don't know how we got to the result, nor about the year before. It's time to tell you the truth." Amber says, "The reason that we're telling you everything now is because we think that you need to be in our group, being Nina's Osirian. You need protection, too, so it just makes sense for you to join Sibuna." Fabian looks at Eddie and sees a confused look on his face, so he explains, "That's the name of our group, Sibuna, or Anubis spelled backwards." Eddie waits for a few moments and then asks, "What did you do that was SO dangerous?" The Sibunas tell Eddie everything that happened in the previous two years. As they're finishing up the first year, he decides that he has to sit down and finish hearing the rest from his bed. Nina, who notices that he's now sitting down, looks at the others and says, "I think he needs a break, he looks like he's going to explode." He looks at Nina and then the others and says, "I'm fine, I just needed to sit down for a while."

They finish telling Eddie about all the things that they've done over the past two years. When they finish, he turns to them and says, "I'm glad that you've all finally told me the truth about your group, Sibuna, I feel like I can trust you all more than I could last year." They show him the official "end of meeting" ritual and tell him the dos and don'ts when it comes to it.

Nina walks up to Eddie and shows him her necklace. His eyes lock on it and he gasps. He gets up, suddenly, and goes to his dresser, where he opens the top drawer. He pulls a box out and opens it in front of them. In it, there's a gold ring that's an exact replica of Nina's necklace, only smaller. Now, it's their turn to gasp and then Patricia asks, "Where did that come from?" He replies, "My dad had it, he gave it to me, before I left for summer break, last year. He had it, this whole time, until he knew that I was ready. He hasn't explained what it's used for, but he told me that he will, in time. I want you all there when I meet with him." They thank him for ting them with something that probably has to do with him being the Osirian. The others look at him in awe, too shocked to say anything else. They sit down, in shock, and take in what's happened. After half and hour, they get up and leave to start the day. Before they leave, they end the meeting as usual, and Eddie does it perfectly.

**Monday Morning**

All of the Anubis House residents spent Sunday getting ready for classes. This morning, they all got up early, in anticipation for the first day of of the new school year. Nina and Fabian have planned to walk to school with the rest of Sibuna. They told Eddie at breakfast, "We want you to spend time with all of us, and not just Patricia. It's the only way to make Sibuna as strong as it can possibly be." Patricia and Fabian are secretly worried that Nina and Eddie will get too close and shut out the others.

All of them are hanging out like they were the year before, except Eddie's in the group. Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy realize that Eddie is hanging out with them, but Mara and Mick think nothing of it. Jerome and Joy, who were apart of last year's mystery, think that it's weird for him to be hanging out with Sibuna.

As time goes on, Patricia and Fabian start to realize that Nina and Eddie are spending more and more time together. Amber and Alfie think that the pair of them are acting silly. After a few days go by and they see just how close Nina and Eddie are, they realize that Patricia and Fabian, maybe right to worry about their relationships with Nina and Eddie. Amber tells Patricia and Fabian, "I'll find out what is going on with the pair of them and get back to you both." She leaves them with a determined look on her face, hell bent on finding out what's going on with her roommate and the newest addition to Sibuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Here's the second chapter of my latest HOA story. Read and Review! Thanks goes to Weaselette01, who helped me with this story. She's awesome! As always...I own nothing!

**Anubis Lounge- A Month Later**

Nina's sitting in the lounge, doing her homework, with the other Sibunas. She feels her cell vibrate and pulls it out to see who's texting her. It's from Eddie- he tells her that he's going to the Frobisher Library to do more research. She replies, "I'll be right there! Wait for me!" He sends a text back, "You bet!" She puts her cell back into her bag, packs up her things, and goes to get up. As she goes to get up, she tells them," I'm done my homework, for now, so I'm going outside to enjoy the nice weather." The others look up at her and Amber asks, "You want some company?" Nina responds, "No!" She realizes that she was a little too quick in answering Amber and wonders if she's blown her cover. She quickly recovers herself and says, "No, that's okay. You guys finish your homework and I'll see you all later." She gets up, quickly, picks up her bag, and walks hurriedly out of the room. The others look at each other, with worried looks on their faces. When Fabian and Patricia look each other, they have extremely worried looks on their faces. Amber looks at Fabian and Amber and asks them, "Do you want to talk about it?" They reply back, "What's to talk about? She's only abruptly left a few hundred times in the past month. We know where she goes when she quickly leaves."

Once Nina's outside, she breathes a sigh of relief- they haven't found out about her secret. As she's walking to the library, she makes a mental note to tell Eddie about the close call. She heads to the library and once there, sees Eddie in front of it, waiting for her. They both walk into the library and set their things on a nearby table. They each look at the many books that are in the library and head to opposite ends of the room to get books to read. They get as many books as they can carry and put them on the tables. They sit down and start reading, however, as they read through them, they find nothing that can help them. Then, Nina says, "I think I found something." Eddie marks where he is in his book and gets up to see what she's found. He reads, "The Chosen Two have the Power. They know how to make the Power show itself. The Chosen Two won't be at full power until a ritual is completed. The mystery must be solved in order to do the ritual." He finishes reading and then Nina looks at the margins of the book and sees that there's writing of some kind. She says, "Look at this, there's something written in the margins." She proceeds to read, "The answer to your power lies, in front of your eyes, in disguise. Find the gold as you spin, so that your true destiny may begin." Next to the riddle is a drawing of a golden cross, that has symbols on it. They sit in silence, each wondering what the power is that the book is referring to. Nina asks, "Should we try it?" Eddie replies, "It couldn't hurt!" They stay silent and suddenly they hear voices in their heads, telling them what to do. They stand in front of each other, hold hands, and close their eyes. Instantly, they know what they have to say to release their Powers. Not much happens, so they decide to practice doing it as much as possible, figuring that the more they do it, the stronger they'll get.

Over the next few months, they practice every chance they get. The more they practice, the more glow they can make, the longer it holds and the brighter it gets. As time goes on, they wonder if they should tell the others their secret. It's getting close to dinner time, so they decide to pack it up for the day. As they leave the library, Nina asks Eddie if they should tell the others the truth and he replies, "I think we should, tomorrow. You let Amber know and she can let the others know. Lets meet in your room." She agrees with Eddie's plan and they part ways.

**Anubis House- Before Dinner**

Once Nina's back in the house, she starts looking for Amber and finds her in their lounge, reading a magazine. She sits down next to her and says, "Amber, there's something that I have to tell you. After lunch, tomorrow, Eddie and I will be in our room, waiting for the rest of you to join us. We have a few things that we can't keep from the rest of you any longer. Tell the others!" Amber tells Nina that she'll be in their room tomorrow and that she'll tell the others to join her. The girls head down to supper, both happy for the truth to, finally, be told.

**The Next Morning**

They have today off, as it's Teacher's Professional Day, so all of the students are enjoying the free time. Amber sees Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia, and says, "Nina told me last night that, if, we want to know the truth about what her and Eddie have been doing lately, then we have to be in my room this afternoon." The others agree to meet in Amber's room to find out what has been going on with Eddie and Nina.

**That Afternoon**

Nina and Amber are getting their room ready for the meeting and then they wait for the others to arrive. There's a knock on their door and Nina goes over to open it. She lets Alfie, Fabian, Patricia and Eddie in and tells them all to sit down. Eddie stands next to her and Amber sits down with the others to hear what these two have to say. Nina speaks up first and says, "Before we tell you what we've been doing, we want to explain to you why we haven't told you what we've been up to, until now." Her and Eddie look at one another and then he says," We haven't told you the truth, until now, because we didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt." Nina continues, "We've only just realized that not telling you all the truth was actually not a good thing. But we've realized that we can't lie to any of you, anymore." The others think about what they've been told and each decide to forgive them. Nina says, "There's this mystery that we have to solve in order to have full power. Recently, we've realized that we can't solve the mystery without your help." Eddie nods his head in agreement. Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie each stand up and say, "I'll help! You know I will!" They sit down and then Amber asks, "So...?" Nina and Eddie look at each other again and both take in a breath to calm their nerves. Eddie speaks, "We've been going to the library, doing research. What we've found out is that when her necklace and my ring join, a glow of light starts appears and then it jumps to us." Nina says, "We can only do it for a few moments because we aren't at full power, yet. The mystery is harder than we thought it was." They look at one another and then they look to Fabian, who says, "Show us!"

Eddie takes his ring off, pulls a gold chain out of his front pocket and puts the ring on the chain. He explains, "I only put my ring on the chain when we do this because it makes it easier for my ring to join her necklace." He walks to Nina, stands in front of her, and then they hold hands. The others look on in anticipation of what's to come. Fabian and Patricia, however, are a bit more nervous about how close Nina and Eddie are at the moment. Nina explains, "There's this spell that we say. We can't tell you anything else." They look at one another and nod their heads, yes. Then, they do what they've been doing for the past few months. However, something different happens. This time, the lights flicker on and off, multiple times. The others see that the ring and necklace are indeed glowing, but something else is happening, Eddie and Nina are LEVITATING. Before the others know it, Nina and Eddie start to glow like the jewelry. They all stare in awe of the sight that's in front of them and are too shocked to say or do anything. After a few minutes, the glow disappears, they land back on the ground, the lights stop flickering on and off, and they lift their heads up and open their eyes.

Once they break apart, they look at the others for their reactions. They wait for someone to speak and finally someone does. Amber says, "That was awesome!" The others agree with her and they start talking about what they just saw. Nina and Eddie breathe a sigh of relief.

**The Next Morning**

Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber and Alfie wake up and see that they each have a mark, of some sort, where their Mark Of Anubis' were. They call an emergency meeting and see that Eddie has one, too, on his right wrist. He looks at each of their marks and asks, "Is this what happened to all of you last year?" and they all nod their heads yes. His eyes land on Patricia's and he notices that her mark is on the same body part as his. He starts to laugh and the others look at him like he's crazy. He pulls himself together long enough to say, "Sorry... I just realized that my mark is on the same body part as Yacker's." The others look at where the two marks are and start to laugh, too. Eddie looks at where the other marks are and sees a few patterns. First, the girls' marks are on their left side and the guys' marks are on their right side. Second, not only do he and Yacker have their marks on the same body part, so do Fabian and Nina, Alfie and Amber. He laughs even harder and says, "Sibuna's a group for couples, isn't it?!" They look confused, so he says, "Each guy has his mark on the same body part as the girl that they are dating." They do as he asks and realize that he's right. They look at each other and start to laugh. Fifteen minutes later, the laughter has stopped and they decide to hang out the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Here's the third and final chapter to my second HOA fic! Read and review! Weaselette01 is an awesome Beta! Once again- I only own the idea!

**The Next Day**

The gang's decided to get right to work on figuring out how to solve the mystery. They agree to meet after school, in the library, to discuss what they need to discuss. They all agree that Eddie and Nina should get to the library first, so they can figure out what is known and unknown.

**After School**

Eddie and Nina are in the library getting what they need to get together for when they tell the others. Ten minutes later, the others knock on the library door and Eddie says, "Come on in, guys!" They enter the library and say "Hi!", sit down at a nearby table, and wait for Eddie and Nina to start talking. Eddie speaks first, "This is what we know: when we solve the mystery, Nina and I will be at full power, that we have to find a gold cross in order to solve the mystery, and that in order to be at full power, we have to perform a ritual of sorts, once we have the cross." Nina speaks next, with a book in her hand, "Here's what we don't know: what this book means by, 'full power', everything else relating to the ritual, where to find the cross that's needed to perform the ritual and how to use it during the ritual, but we need your help in solving the mystery and performing the ritual." The others look at Eddie and Nina and say, "Lets get to work!"

Over the next month they spend every waking moment either at school, doing homework, or finding out whatever they can about the mystery.

**Friday Morning**

The gang all sits around the table, eating breakfast, and talking about what they plan on doing over the weekend. They all plan to do their homework and spend time with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Amber tells them that she needs helpers for The End of Year Party. Nina and Patricia agree to help her with the party planning. The Sibunas, silently, plan to do the ritual the following day. They put their plates in the sink, for Trudy to clean up later, and head out the door to go to school. The school day is an uneventful one.

**Saturday**

The Sibunas go to Frobisher Library to get ready for the ritual. Nina and Eddie stand in the middle of the room, in front of one another and hold hands. They close their eyes, lower their heads and say the spell that's needed to start the ritual. Meanwhile, the others get in their places- in a circle around Nina and Eddie and do the same as Nina and Eddie, except they don't say a spell. A few minutes go by, then, the others remove their left hands from those in the circle and placethem onto the shoulders of Nina and Eddie. When they do, a bolt of lightening shoots into the sky, from Nina and Eddie's joined hands. The lightening bounces back to them and then circles around the other Sibunas. They stay that way for a few minutes and then everything goes dark. Then, five minutes later, everything goes back to normal. They look at each others faces and see that they each have a symbol of some sort on their foreheads. Nina has the Eye of Horus, Eddie has the Crook and Flail of Osiris, Fabian has the Sword of Bes, Amber has the Cross of Hathor, Patricia has the Scales of Ma'at, and Alfie has the Falcon of Khonsu. They quickly take out their cellphones and take pictures of someone else's forehead. As the last Sibuna takes a picture, the symbols disappear from their foreheads. They agree to look up the symbols mean the next day. Within the week, they know what they all mean. Each symbol represents a certain Egyptian god or goddess and them having the symbols appear on their heads means that they have the power of that god or goddess.

**Saturday Night**

Sibuna heads down to "The End of School Year" party and join their other friends. Everyone dances, eats, talks and has a great time. They welcome others to the party, like Nina's grandmother, Jasper, Trudy, and even Victor visits for a little bit. After chatting with each person, he eats, and then decides to go back to his office. Before doing so, he stops at Nina and Eddie and asks, "I'd like to speak to the pair of you, in the hall." They nod their heads yes and he leads them away from the commotion of the party. As they walk, they look at each other with worried and confused looks on their faces. He stops and so do they, then, he turns to them and says, "I know that the pair of your and your fiends are gods and goddesses. I also know that you're the Chosen One and that he's your Osirion." They nod their heads yes and he says, "I'll keep all of your secrets." They both thank him for his silence. Nina and Eddie go back into the party and Victor walks up the stairs to his office and sits down. They walk in and find the other Sibunas instantly. Fabian asks, "What did Victor want?" and they repeat what Victor said. They each breathe a sigh of relief to finally have him on their side, but they aren't sure if they can fully trust him. All is well in Anubis House.

**THE END**


End file.
